


Как закодировать друзей от запоя и перестать беспокоиться

by nikirik



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Джеймс\Майкл. Джеймс не одобряет пьянки Майкла в Аргентине. Майкл-провокатор. Не ниже R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как закодировать друзей от запоя и перестать беспокоиться

\- Значит так, - решительно говорит Джеймс, вынимая из кармана строительную стяжку, - в этот раз рассердил ты меня, Майкл, по-настоящему.  
\- А я что, я ничего, - пытается юлить наглая рыжая морда и моментально тушуется, когда руки оказываются скованы.  
\- Я еще понимаю, - обнажая майкловы ягодицы, продолжает МакЭвой, - дебильные фоточки с фанатками... Кстати, что у тебя там с лицом? Флюс или так задумано?  
\- Чья бы корова мычала, - возмущается Майкл из коленно-локтевой.  
\- Вот это видел? - Фассбендер выворачивает шею: Джеймс показывает ему средний палец, демонстративно облизывает все три фаланги и -  
\- Ой!  
\- Ой, - соглашается Джеймс.- В принципе, я готов простить тебе даже флэшмоб "Лизни мужика в ухо", но это!  
Он тыкает в смартфон, и перед Майклом возникает любительское видео с караоке. Его пьяный вусмерть двойник затягивает с непередаваемым энтузиазмом прямо в камеру:   
\- На море пушки грохотали,  
Мутанты шли в последний бой,  
А молодого телепата  
Несли с пробитой... ой-ой-ой!  
Горизонт заваливается вместе с телом, Джеймс вырубает запись.  
\- А я еще и на аккордеоне могу, - гордо хвастает Майкл. - Ааа!  
\- Я тебя закодирую от запоев, - мрачно обещает Джеймс, вставляя со всей дури.  
\- Может, еще и от курения заодно? - задыхаясь, ехидствует Майкл.  
\- Нет, с этим мы будем бороться в следующий раз.  
И судя по довольной ухмылке, Фассбендера эта перспектива вполне устраивает.


End file.
